


Canapé

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dresses, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis has a pre-dinner quickie.





	Canapé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There are several different things Ignis enjoys about dresses, and generally speaking, most clothes considered “women’s wear.” Mid-length, loose-fitted, sleeveless dresses are currently his favourite, though he’s also partial to lace sleeves and anything that cinches in his waist without becoming a full corset. The dress he’s wearing now falls just short of his knees, cuts flat across his breast, is a deep aubergine and neatly ruched around the middle. It’s a light cotton fabric but feels like velvet on the inside. Ignis appreciates the softness of it as it slides up his thighs. 

He likes the freedom it affords him—how easy it is to throw on, how there’s no need to ever take it off, how he doesn’t have to worry about it wrinkling or creasing. He likes that it provides full coverage whilst still allowing plenty of bare skin to bask in the warm air of his chic apartment. But most of all, he likes how it effects Gladiolus, who can’t seem to go a minute without tugging at it and groaning into Ignis’ ear.

Bent over the dining table with Gladiolus’ massive body close behind him, Ignis’ hem has gotten caught on the countertop. His hands are set before him, bracing himself against the surface—he’s trying to stay on both feet, though Gladiolus seems to be doing everything within his power to make Ignis break. His giant arms are looped around Ignis’ trim waist, one hand fisted in his skirt and the other clawing at his chest. Every time Gladiolus’ blunt nails scrape over his exposed clavicle, Ignis lets out a filthy moan. When Gladiolus’ fingertips dip beneath the fabric and circle around his nipple, Ignis gasps and bucks back into his lover. Gladiolus buries a wet kiss in the crux of Ignis’ throat and drives even deeper. 

Another lovely thing about this dress: Gladiolus can fuck him right through it. The skirt’s hitched up in the back, his ass bared as Gladiolus dives into him. His panties are stretched down his thighs, pulled so taut that he can feel the lace sides digging into his skin. He probably should’ve just worn boxers and shed them as soon as he heard Gladiolus coming through the door. But this dress is just sheer enough for the undergarments to matter, and boxers would’ve ruined his silhouette. Besides: the more delicate the clothing is, the more Gladiolus seems to enjoy ripping it off of him.

Gladiolus has now learned not to actually tear any of Ignis’ dresses. He only has a limited selection, and he only wears them on special occasions, like expensive parties and getting fucked on the weekends. Gladiolus still paws at Ignis’ skirt like a raving animal, eager to feel every bit of Ignis that he can, and he pulls hard enough that the top slips down to reveal both rosy nipples, but no seams split. So Ignis allows it. He lets Gladiolus attack his chest like a feral creature, thumbing and pinching and toying with his breasts. Gladiolus flattens one hand over his crotch and pushes him back, grinding him onto Gladiolus’ cock, and Ignis practically sees stars. 

He fights for the wherewithal to remove his glasses. Hand shaking, he sets them on the table and slides them back, just in case Gladiolus should push him down and break them. It felt like they were fogging up anyway. Gladiolus gives him a fierce thrust and growls over his shoulder, “Fuck, you’re tight, Iggy. ‘Always feel _so good_.”

Ignis hums his thanks but doesn’t respond. Gladiolus doesn’t need to be told about his beast of a cock; he knows how huge he is and how good he is with it. He takes one final swipe across Ignis’ chest, then, sure enough, shoves Ignis down. Ignis hits the table with a loud thunk, cheek turning to the side just in time. Gladiolus bends over him and drives impossibly deeper. Ignis’ hard cock grinds against the side of the table, sorely in need of attention, but Ignis pays it no heed. He prefers to hold himself back where he can, prolonging his pleasure for as long as possible. He’s been practicing and growing steadily better at it. His current plan is to hold off until after dessert, where he’ll serve his own ass up to Gladiolus with a healthy portion of whip cream. 

Gladiolus’ fingers tighten in his hip, and Ignis knows they’re reaching the end. At least of the first round. Gladiolus scatters messy kisses all over his bare shoulders and rasps, “So hot like this... love you so much...”

Ignis nods dazedly against the polished wood. He wears this sort of clothing more for himself than his partner, but he’s glad that Gladiolus is on board. He’s glad that Gladiolus is a horn dog that’s easy to turn on. He very much likes being fucked to his limit, and he’s nearing that now. 

Gladiolus pants, “_Iggy_, gonna—” 

And then that’s it. He bursts deep inside Ignis’ channel and roars while he pumps it out. His hips keep thrusting forward, brutally jarring Ignis against the table. It’s a wonder the whole thing doesn’t collapse. It’s a good thing he invests in quality furniture. He’s fucked to the brink, and Gladiolus doesn’t stop. If he had his way, he’d probably keep going until he was hard enough again to milk out a second round. 

But that doesn’t fit Ignis’ plans. He’s got dinner in the oven and can’t afford any more time with Gladiolus’ albeit glorious dick. He reaches back and shoves Gladiolus away. Gladiolus grunts and takes the hint, begrudgingly slipping out. It leaves Ignis cold and gaping open, shivering as lube and cum drizzle out his hole. 

With a deep breath, he pushes himself up. He fetches his glasses, then shuffles his panties back up his thighs. He doesn’t want to leak onto his kitchen chairs. Despite the soreness that comes with trying to walk, he hobbles back into the kitchen. 

Gladiolus follows with a wide, indulgent grin and his cock still sticking out of his pants. Ignis doesn’t tell him to put it away. 

Ignis serves them madras curry with a kale salad side, and they discuss their weeks and every day life until dessert absolutely needs to be had.


End file.
